There Twins Ashley has a Twin!
There Twins Ashley has a Twin! is the 2nd episode in Season 6 of Barney & Friends. This is a semi-remake of the Season 3 episode Twice Is Nice! Plot Ashley and Alissa were twins but Chip, Robert, Kristen, Kami, Cody, Hannah, Kelly, Jeff, Danny, Jill, Keesha, Emily, Curits, Linda and Stephen will been seeing. Stories: I'm a Big Sister Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Stephen *Kami *Curtis *Jill *Emily *Keesha *Linda *Kristen *Kim *Robert *Cody *Hannah *Claire *Kelly *Sean Abel *Jeff *Danny *Ashley *Alissa *Chris (debut) *Perry (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Singing with Friends of Mine #Being Together #Everyone is Special #Bumpin' Up and Down #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #The Baby Bop Hop #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *Chip wear the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a short hair. *Stephen wear the same clothes from What's in a Name? and Birthday Ole. And a short hair. *Kami wear the same clothes from Movin' Along. And a long hair. *Curtis wear the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. *Jill wear the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a hairstyle. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. And a long hair. *Linda wear the same clothes from Brushing Up on Teeth. And a little long hair. *Kristen wear the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a hairstyle. *Kim wear the same clothes from Let's Build Together. And a long hair. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Cody wear the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a short hair. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a long hair. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. *Kelly wear the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. *Sean Abel wear the same Yellow and Green striped T-Shirt and a long pants with belt and a blue watch with a wrist left hand. And a short hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Ashley wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a long hair. *Alissa wear the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a hairstyle. *Perry wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Round and Round We Go". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the special guest Andrea Libman from "Dragon Tales." while playing jumping rope. *During "I Love You", Ashley, Emily, Keesha, Kami, Linda, Sean Abel, Keesha, Cody, Hannah, Kristen, Kelly, Kim, Claire, Jeff, Danny, and BJ are in Barney's right, while Baby Bop, Curtis, Robert, Alissa and Stephen are on Barney's left. *During "My Yellow Blankey", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Count Me In!". * During "John Jacob Jumgleheimer Schmidt", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids vocal was taken from "Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". *This group (Stephen, Chip, Ashley and Alissa) appeared on I Would Like To Be A Baker. with Curtis. *This marks the last appearances of Ashley and Alissa. *This episode marks the first appearance of Chris. *This is the first episode where Chip's on crutches. *At the end of the Barney doll. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in Snack Time!. *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in Barney's Night Before Christmas. *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in Grandparents are Grand! (1999) *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in You've Got To Have Art!. *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in Stick with Imagination. *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in Who's Who At The Zoo?. *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "A Sunny, Snowy Day!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Itty Bitty Bugs". "There Twins Ashley has a Twin!" Previews *Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *The Wiggles The Monkey Dance Music Video *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Barney Buddies Club Promo *More Barney Songs Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Verison) *Episode Title Card *Closing *Barney Says on There Twins Ashley has a Twin! *Visit PBS Online At pbskids.org *End Credits *Barney & Friends In May Part By *Chuck e Cheese Cool to Learn *PBS Kids Barney & Friends Chef Jr *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - Beach Ad *Viewers Like You Thank You *PSB Kids *Universal Studios Florida A Day at the Park With Barney Promo *Let's Play School Trailer *Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer *What a World We Share Trailer *Barney's Nigth Before Christmas Trailer *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation